Title: 25th Annual Meeting of the American Society for Gravitational and Space Biology. The American Society for Gravitational and Space Biology (ASGSB) requests partial financial support, $19,975, for the conduct of its 25th Annual Meeting. The meeting is scheduled for November 5-8, 2009 at the Marriott City Center Hotel, Raleigh, N.C. The meeting is the only one of its kind in the U.S. that provides a forum for the reporting, discussion, and publication of new research results in the areas of space and gravitational biology. Meeting attendance is expected to be approximately 160 including students. Highlights of the 2009 meeting include symposia on, Closed Loop Regenerative Life Support Systems, Bioengineering and Synthetic Biology, and the ISS as a National Lab. A special lecture and abstract session on the musculoskeletal system is scheduled, and a prominent person has been invited as the keynote speaker at the annual banquet (i.e., Oliver Smithies, 2008 Nobel Prize winner for Physiology or Medicine). The financial support requested will be applied to the cost of symposia speakers travel stipends, student travel stipends, hotel food and beverage costs, projection equipment usage costs, and the publication of peer-reviewed meeting presentations in the Society's journal, Gravitational and Space Biology.